


Hot and Sticky

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Abel/Keeler drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Sticky

Abel is hot and sticky and shaking under Keeler's hands. 

"Hold still," Keeler sighs, and his fingers are as gentle as his voice, sliding through Abel's hair, down his back, working in tender little circles.

"Nn," Abel's eyes are closed, face a bit red, teeth drawn over his lip. He's trying to relax, but he feels so strange, inferior and so bare in front of his leader. Keeler knows it.

Keeler eventually finds a particularly sensitive spot and Abel shudders. "Cold?" Keeler asks, trying so hard not to smile, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Abel shakes his head, looking away shyly.

The head Navigator picks up a sponge, dipping it in the soapy water Abel sits in, wringing it out a little before starting to scrub Abel's back. "How'd you get so sick, anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell it was only a bath? I do like the idea of Keeler being ~nuturing~ towards a sick Abel though. Could be fun to extend on that...


End file.
